The subject matter of the invention relates to a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools and more particularly to a traverse mechanism which automatically compensates for changes in longitudinal and radial distances during the spooling process. Spooling operations, which involve winding a filamentary or ribbon like material or strand around a spool or reel like device, transcend many diverse industries. Various applications include spooling thread, yarn, ribbon, wire, cord, tape, coils or fishing line, amongst others.
Heretofore, it has been generally the practice to use a standard spool or reel having two generally flat circular flanges disposed at opposite ends of a barrel, the flanges being perpendicular to the axis of the barrel, for storing filamentary material. In recent times it has become apparent that there are several advantages to spools having tapered flanges. These advantages include ease in removing the material from the spool for purposes of customer applications, as well as eliminating damage to the material created from conventional spools in the form of scrapes, cuts, bruises or breakage due to the edges of the disc shaped flanges. With a tapered flange, the material can be removed over the angled flange end itself with less adverse effect upon the material itself.
In order to accommodate the winding and unwinding operations involving spools having tapered flanges, it became necessary to devise a mechanism which could automatically adjust for changes in the diameter of spooled material and longitudinal dimensions of traverse travel as a result of the tapered flange. The longitudinal travel required changes as more material is wound.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which facilitates winding or unwinding operations.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which is economically feasible and operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which can be readily incorporated into existing take-up machines or winders commonly used in various industries.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which can be adapted for use in operations involving both heavy filamentary materials and very delicate ones.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which can be used on both single spindle machines and gang spindle systems, as well as winding or rewinding operations.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which winds the filamentary material flat on the barrel and tight on both ends of the spool including the tapered flanges.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which eliminates overrun, fall-down, or ride-up during the spooling operation.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which automatically compensates for changes in length of wire storage area as the diameter of the spooled wire increases thus automatically controlling the spooling operation.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools which automatically adjusts its own length of travel by sensing the diameter of the spooled material.
It is also highly desirable to provide a traverse assembly for use on tapered flange spools having a practical and economic method of spooling wire which can be used in high speed as well as low speed operations, including heavy industrial or very delicate operations and have all of the above features.